Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{4}{5} \times 5\dfrac{1}{4} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{14}{5} \times \dfrac{21}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{14 \times 21}{5 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{294}{20}$ $ = \dfrac{147}{10}$ $ = 14 \dfrac{7}{10}$